Trapped
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: I remember after watching "What Lies Beneath", I became more interested in Gallus and his claustrophobia. And I also wanted to write a Gallus x Silverstream fanfiction, so, here you go. It's only gonna be a few chapters, and it will explore sensitive topics. MLP BELONGS TO HASBRO! WILL CONTAIN GALLUS X SILVERSTREAM!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I haven't worked on an MLP story in so long, and I'm in the mood for some ships, angst, and comfort. I totally ship Gallus and Silverstream after "What Lies Beneath", and I'm sure so many people do as well. And I was really interested in Gallus' claustrophobia, and I thought about how much worse it could get. Especially if someone forced him into it…**

* * *

_~Post School Raze~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school that it happened. Gallus, the only griffon in Twilight's School of Friendship was just heading to the student's quarters to retire for the day. His classes had exhausted him and while he knew he should study for the upcoming test, he was too beat to do it right away. He put his books and papers down at his desk and threw himself on his bed, the force of the impact making the blanket react and fall over him casually, and Gallus sighed in bliss at the immediate warmth.

_In Gallus' Dream…_

The griffon found himself back in Griffonstone, the streets filled with various other griffons. They were all talking to each other, certainly not using the most friendly words, but still, talking. Gallus shrugged at how weird this was, considering he didn't even remember leaving the Ponyville, or the school for that matter. He strolled into the town, minding his own business, but each griffon he passed took notice of him and started whispering things to each other behind their claws.

Gallus raised an eyebrow, while squinting the other. He looked back and forth between the two sides of town, wondering what every griffon's deal was. Nobody ever paid the orphaned griffon much mind, just like they never paid each other much mind, so, why all the gossip?

Gallus was broken out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. After shaking his head a smidge, he saw it was none other than Grampa Gruff.

"Oi, watch where yer walking, dummy!" the elderly griffon snapped.

But his expression changed to… shock, it seemed when he saw Gallus.

"Jeez, sorry, Grampa Gruff," Gallus muttered. "It was an accident."

The other griffon didn't say anything. He simply stood pensively, confusing Gallus even more, and to make matters worse, the other griffons started gathering around the two in a big circle. Gallus looked around more, wanting to ask why everyone was crowding them. He was nervous on the inside, but kept his bravery on the outside.

"You… You got a lotta nerve stepping back here, boy." Grampa Gruff said, annoyed.

"Uh, I do?" Gallus asked.

"Well, of course. After all, you ain't no griffon anymore, are ye?" Grampa Gruff continued, the annoyance never faded from his voice.

The other griffons moved closer, making the border around the two smaller. Gallus was beginning to feel more uncomfortable with the circle becoming smaller.

_No! _the blue griffon thought _Don't let the claustrophobia win!_

"What are you even saying? I AM a griffon, why would you think otherwise?" he retorted.

"Well," a female griffon from the crowd stated. "You spend an awful lot of time with other creatures."

"Yeah," Another one added. "Not to mention your little… weakness."

Every other griffon began chattering in agreement, closing in on Gallus, and Grampa Gruff was closing in, too. Gallus soon felt his fear rise to the surface, every griffon was getting too close for him to feel comfortable with, and all the noises they were making made him feel even more scared. It felt like he was in a small room and the voices were echoing over and over hurting his ears.

"H-Hey, back up! Stop! Get away!" Gallus shouted.

No griffon seemed to hear him, or even if they did, they didn't care. The circle got smaller and smaller, and then Gallus' ears started to ring, everything was spinning and vibrating, he couldn't stay awake much longer!

So, he let out one last, big screech, and found himself… on the floor of his dormitory.

He couldn't see, though, everything was dark, and fuzzy, and too warm.

_Wait a second _Gallus thought.

If his suspicions were true, then he should be able to grab the blanket off of himself and put it on the floor. Slowly, he reached his claw up to his head, and grabbed the fuzzy, purple fabric, and moved it away from his head. He could finally see again!

"Oh, thank Celestia…" the young griffon sighed.

*knock, knock, knock*

Gallus' head feathers perked up in response to the sudden three knocks on his door. Who could be knocking on his door at this hour? Wait, what time was it again?

"Uh, c-come in?" he called, still shaken up.

The door opened a little ways, and a pink hippogriff with a light blue mane poked her head in. Her curious blue-violet eyes widening when she saw Gallus on the floor, his blankets strewn about. She completely entered the room after seeing the scene before her.

"Gallus?" she asked in her girly voice.

"Suh… Silverstream? What are you doing up?" the blue griffon asked.

He stood up and maintained his stern posture, not wanting his friend to worry about him. No reason to ruffle her feathers over a dumb dream he just had.

"Up? What do you mean, the sun only went down 20 minutes ago, silly!" Silverstream laughed.

Gallus blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Oh," was all he said.

Silverstream made a curious face and fluttered her wings so she was hovering above the ground a little. She got Gallus' attention, but if you asked him, her face was a little too close to his for comfort. Still, he was mesmerised by those violet gems of hers called eyes.

"Gallus, are you okay? You seem a bit frazzled." Silverstream pointed out.

Gallus breathed out sharply and wormed around Silverstream. He faced his door and sat down, hanging his head low. Silverstream made a face like a curious, but worried puppy, wondering what was making her friend so sad and… scared. She trotted over and sat next to him, offering a warm smile for comfort.

Gallus's pupils constricted for a moment but then returned to their normal size, he tried fighting off the blush that threatened to fill his cheeks, but failed. Silverstream didn't seem to mind, though, in fact, she put her wing around Gallus' back.

"Come oooon, you can tell meeee~" the pink griff pleaded.

Gallus sighed and gave up.

"Fine, fine, just, don't look at me like that."

Silverstream made a quizzical face.

"Like, what?" she asked, genuinely having no clue what Gallus meant.

Gallus opened his beak to explain, but found no words. How could he explain to such a bubbly, and slightly naive creature that she was being too cute for him to handle? She'd probably feel uncomfortable or even not know what to think.

"Nevermind. Um, I… I just had a stupid dream, that's all." the griffon admitted.

Silverstream blinked twice.

"Stupid how? Stupid like "Oh my, gosh, I can't believe something that ridiculous was on my mind" or stupid like it actually bothers you and you're afraid to actually talk about it?" she continued.

Gallus took in a big breath sighed it out slowly.

"Does that mean option number 2?" Silverstream asked.

Gallus shut his eyes and stood up, his back now feeling cold without the warmth of Silverstream's wing on it.

"Yeah, it is. And no offense, Silv, but uh, I really _don't _wanna talk about it. Nothing against you, but I just wanna sleep more. I'm way too tired to think about this." the blue creature explained.

While he was talking, he was picking up his blankets and remaking his bed. He actually hated having a messy bed and wanted to have maximum comfort for when he slept. Silverstream tilted her head to one side.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hoping Gallus would change his mind.

After fluffing his pillow one last time, Gallus turned and nodded at her.

"As sure as I am that I'm a griffon." he added to the nod.

Silverstream scratched her head in wonder.

"Wow, that's, uh, heh, pretty sure."

Gallus merely shrugged with closed eyes.

"Uh, well, maybe at study club tomorrow? We can talk about it? All six of us?" Silverstream suggested, her eyes glimmering with plea.

Gallus wanted to resist, but again, failed. He fell victim to the shimmering eyes of Silverstream, and agreed to talk about his stupid dream tomorrow. If he was… well rested anyway.

"Alrighty, then, goodnight, Gallus! I love you!" Silverstream sang.

Gallus felt his face get hot all of a sudden at that last remark. Did Silverstream just say what he thought she just said?

"You WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

Silverstream blushed and lowered her ears.

"I mean uh, as a friend! Yeah, I love you as my friend, haha!" the hippogriff in pink said.

Gallus raised an eyebrow at Silverstream, skeptical of her words. He wasn't sure what she was trying to get at here, but decided to let it go in favour of more sleep.

"Riiiiight, okay, then." he tested her.

Silverstream gave a goofy smile and stepped out of Gallus' dorm, leaving the latter confused and tired.

* * *

Done! I wanted to do another MLP short story since I've missed writing fanfiction for the show. This one is about revisiting Gallus' claustrophobia since I personally found that one to be the most interesting of the Young Six's fears (Yona's fear of spiders was second, IMO).

And yes, there will be some Gallus x Silverstream

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Gallus' POV…**_

You know even though the School of Friendship isn't boring anymore since Headmare Twilight made the rules her own, I still struggle and sometimes fall asleep once or twice. Not because I'm bored, or anything, I just get stuck in these thought circles when I try to remember my notes and what we learned in time for tests.

Makes my head spin just thinking about it, heh.

But, that's why we have our Study Club, or Group, or whatever you'd wanna call it. Either way, we hang, we study, and we just have a good time in general. Even now as I'm trying not to think about my dumb dream last night, I'm still having a good time talking with my friends.

"Uh, so, which pony go to other world through magic mirror, again?" Yona, the only yak in Twilight's school, piped up.

Sandbar, our go-to creature about everything our teachers did before becoming, well, teachers, rolled his eyes.

"It was Twilight, remember? She went to the world of "Canterlot High" to get back her stolen crown from Sunset Shimmer." he answered.

Yona thought for a moment, I could tell because her olive green eyes shifted upwards, and her lower lip stuck out slightly, and the chin rub with her hoof was also a giveaway that she was running the answer through her head. Her head full of bushels of brown hair.

"Ah! Yak remember now! And Headmare Twilight make friends with Sunset, right?" she finally said.

Sandbar nodded, his layers of teal hair swishing along.

"Wait, wait, wait, if Twilight could make friends with Sunset after she… how did they put it? "Turned into a raging she-demon," then why couldn't she do the same with Cozy Glow or maybe Chrysalis?" Smolder, our only dragon, pointed out.

After exchanging some looks, everyone but me shook their heads and/or shrugged. I decided to say something since I've been admittedly quiet this whole time.

"Well, with Cozy, just think about it: She was at the school for a while, learning the same lessons as us. And yet, she still went crazy and only wanted power from "friends" as she put it." I stated.

Ocellus the Changeling made a quizzical face at me.

"So, basically you're saying that if she only learned she could gain power from friendship and didn't actually care about having friends for the real reasons some creature should have them, then she already failed her chance at seeing the error of her ways?"

Her shiny eyes blinked once, and I simply nodded. I mean, it made sense right? She was here for a while and learned nothing about real friendship, only that she could gain power by having them. If she couldn't even be taught from that point, why would Twilight try and befriend her like she did with that Sunset pony or Guidance Counselor Starlight?

Silverstream scratched her head in thought.

"Huh, yeah, that does make sense! Guess some creatures just can't be taught, or maybe they don't want to learn?" my friend in pink concluded.

Smolder nodded, and I did too. Silv may be an airhead sometimes and even a bit naive, but she can figure things out too. Things that most of us wouldn't. After all, she knew Sandbar didn't abandon us for real when Neighsay chained us up, and was just trying to help by tricking him into letting Sandbar go.

"Yup, that's called being selfish and arrogant. And I should know what those words mean, I come from a land of greedy, but slowly improving, dragons." Smolder explained.

"Emphasis on "slowly." she added.

Ocellus laughed her tiny laugh.

Silverstream eyed me and then she raised her claw and waved it around frantically.

"Ooh! Oooh! I had something to share!" she squealed.

I already knew what she was going to bring up. She was going to bring up my nightmare from last night with our friends. Well, I did promise to talk about it, and as much as I hate to do this, I'll keep my promise and follow along with her.

"Um, Gallus had something to-"

I cut her off.

"Share, I know. I'll take it from here, Silv."

The hippogriff blushed, which only I took notice of. Is it wrong for me to think of her as cute when she gets all embarrassed like that? I hope not. Well, anyway, time to spill the beans…

I told my friends around me about the dream I had last night, about how the other griffons back in Griffonstone crowded me and how it was, ugh, I'll admit, scary as all heck. I mean, I'm okay with group hugs from my friends every now and then, but when it's a bunch of creatures surrounding me and shouting and jeering, I can't deal.

"Aw, griffon no need to feel scared." Yona comforted me.

She pulled me into a hug, snuggling me into her bushels of brown, and may I add, warm, yak fur. I hugged back awkwardly and then pushed away slightly, giving her the cue to let go. I gave her an awkward smile and a laugh to show my thanks. Weird way, I know, but I am a griffon after all.

"Yeah, Gallus, we understand. Sometimes, I get nightmares too. Nightmares of waking up and finding out that I'm back to being a love sucking changeling." Ocellus added in.

"It's okay to have nightmares, just as long as you don't let the fear they give you control your life." Sandbar explained.

He put his hoof around my shoulder in comfort. This physical contact was… what's the word I learned in Professor Fluttershy's class? "Soothing," yeah, that's it! I dunno why every griffon at home doesn't like having friends or being around others for comfort? It's nice…

"Thanks, guys. And thanks, Silverstream. I probably wouldn't have found the courage to talk about my nightmare if it wasn't for you." I said to my hippogriff friend.

Silverstream looked at me and I saw another blush cover her cheeks. She giggled shyly and rubbed the back of her head just as much. I don't know why she was getting all blushy on me, I was just telling her how I honestly felt.

"Aw, it was nothing, Gallus. I just nudged you in the right direction, you did the telling part all on your own!" she insisted.

"Ha, yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" I mumbled.

Then a bell sounded in my ears, and in every other creatures ears, too.

"Ah! Next class!" Yona cheered.

We all did what Yona did and gathered our book bags so we could get to our next class for the day. It was actually the second to last class, which was Professor Rainbow Dash's loyalty class. I admit, it was my favourite class, since Rainbow Dash is actually a pony who I look up to. But, uh, don't tell her I said that, okay?

Before I headed to class though, I went to Silverstream and thanked her once again.

"Aw, Gallus, y-you don't need to thank me again… I was just…" she trailed off.

I gave her a quizzical look with a slight head bow.

"Just?" I asked, waiting for her to continue.

Silverstream's eyes locked with mine. Jeez, were her eyes always that pretty and purple? What could she be thinking at this moment? My face felt a little warm, and I could tell hers was too since her blush was more red than pink now. She stepped a little closer to me; I felt my chest pounding.

But just as she was about to do something, I heard Sandbar's voice call me.

"Gallus, come on, we're gonna be late!"

I snapped out of my trance and scratched the top of my head nervously.

"Uh, y-yeah! Coming, Sandbar!" I called back.

With that, I quickly got my stuff and said bye to Silverstream. I glanced back at her one last time and saw her smile adorably while waving goodbye with her claw. I smiled back shyly and then turned my attention back to walking to class with Sandbar.

I felt his hoof nudge me and I turned to see him looking at me with a smug expression.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritated by his smug smile.

"Nothing~" he said in a singsong voice.

Pfft, he's weird...

* * *

Done! Wow, I thought for a second I'd never get another chapter up. But after watching more of Applegeek's MLP reactions and rewatching my favourite season 8 episode "The Hearth's Warming Club", I found more inspiration!

What will await for Gallus in the next chapter? We shall see…

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Silverstream's POV…**_

Hiya, I'm Silverstream! But, uh, maybe you already know that? Ooh, Professor Pinkie Pie is right, narrating is fun! I'm a hippogriff, but sometimes I can turn into a seapony because of the necklace I have. It has a piece of a magic pearl on it, and that makes it possible for me to change back and forth.

I'm just in my second to last class of the day, which is Professor Applejack's honesty class. It's my second favourite class, probably because I love speaking my mind, and honesty is pretty much like that!

"Alright, ya'll, for tonight's homework I want you to write one paragraph on a subject you have trouble talking about. Since it's healthy to be honest with yer feelings, this will help make it easier to talk about those things." Professor Applejack explained.

Her voice is always so confident and loud sounding, and she always tells the truth, too! I hope someday I can be like her, and like Professor Rarity, and all my teachers! And maybe one day, I'll be able to teach at this school when I'm older! Eek! That would be so awesome!

The bell rang, and that meant it was time for my last class of the day: Professor Rainbow Dash's loyalty class. I looked around and saw other students pick up their books and stuff to get to their next classes.

I saw Applejack head to her desk by the apple tree in our classroom. I feel like I should talk to her about something real quick before I head to my last class.

I trotted up to her desk where she was sitting, and about to take a bite of her apple. She saw me and gave a friendly smile.

"Hey, there, Silverstream, what can I do for ya?" she asked me.

"Um, I was just wondering, Professor Applejack, does the paragraph _have_ to be about a problem of _mine_?" I asked back.

Applejack gave me a quizzical look.

"Why? Is there some pony else you have in mind?"

I nodded my head.

"Well not some _pony_, but rather some _creature_. See, I don't really have any problems that I can think of that aren't easy to talk about." I explained. "I'm pretty much an open book."

The professor rubbed her chin with her hoof thoughtfully. I guess she was deciding what I should do, or maybe she'll give me the okay to write my paragraph on Gallus and his claustrophobia.

"Well… I guess I don't see any harm in it. Just make sure you get their permission to write about them first, ya hear?" Applejack said.

I smiled really big, so much that my cheeks were sore. I thanked her really fast and flew away to my final class for today. Ooh! I made a rhyme!

I saw some students just getting to their next classes in the halls, and wouldn't ya know it, one of them happened to be Gallus! Haha, he did always show up to his classes last minute, at least that's what the others who have class with him told me. I only have one class with him, and that's Professor Twilight's Equestrian History class, and usually he's on time for that one.

"Gallus! Gallus, wait!" I called out.

It got his attention, so I zoomed over to him.

"Silverstream?" he said to me.

I nodded eagerly, setting myself back on the ground. I have this tendency to hover a few inches off the ground when I'm super happy.

"Gallus, hi! Uh, so, quick question: I'm doing a report for Professor Applejack's honesty class, and I was kinda wondering if I could do it on you?"

He seemed a little confused, but also kinda interested in my question.

"Uh, why me? And what would you be saying in your report?"

"Well, you see: The project is about being honest with something you have a hard time talking about. Me? I don't really have that, but I know you do!"

Gallus gave me this look, like, a look where one of your eyebrows goes down and the other stays up.

"You mean my… fear of small spaces?" he inquired.

I nodded shyly.

"I-If it's okay with you, I'd like to sort of interview you for my project, so I can understand it better. Is that okay?"

Gallus did his thinking face. He scratched the back of his head and made little thinking noises like hums and breathing in and out. I was really afraid he'd say no, so I gave him a big smile, hoping to get on his good side about letting me do it.

He looked at me and even blushed a pink colour. Wow, I must have been really getting to him if he was blushing like that. It was actually pretty cute to see him get all blushy like that, tee-hee!

"All right! Just stop with the puppy eyes, already, Silv…" he sighed out.

His blue feathers were really ruffled up, he was nervous and I could tell. So, I put away my cute face and giggled with glee. I squeezed him into a hug before thanking him and flying off to my next class.

Didn't wanna be too late, after all!

* * *

Done with that! Oh my gurd, this is getting great!

Oh but don't you worry angst lovers, we'll get to the good stuff very soon… Hehe, I'm evil!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains panic/anxiety attacks and severe claustrophobia. Viewer discretion is advised…**

School hours were over, and so it was time for the students to either retire to their quarters, study in the library section until it was closed for the day, or something else of that nature. The Young Six usually held study club after classes, but Gallus and Silverstream chose to opt out so they could work on Silverstream's essay.

They reached Gallus' room in the student's quarters, where Silverstream immediately found her spot on his bed. She bounced on the mattress a little, giggling like a child at how bouncy it was. Gallus smirked a little at her childish mannerisms, finding amusement in them. That was always something he liked about Silverstream: She was always so happy and naive, like a child.

Well, technically she was still young, as was he, but her behavior mimicked that of a much younger creature.

"Okay, let's get started! You ready, Gallus?" Silverstream asked.

Her friend in blue nodded, pulling up a cushion to sit on.

"Alrighty, so, I guess my first question is: Why _are_ you so afraid of small spaces?"

Gallus' blue eyes shrunk a little. He wasn't expecting her to immediately jump into a question like that. He didn't really know how to answer this one, either. He didn't really have a backstory of any sort of incident where he developed claustrophobia.

He peeked up at Silverstream, her blue-violet eyes shimmering with curiosity and eagerness. Taking in a breath, he finally answered.

"To be honest, I don't know. I've just kinda… always been bothered by small or enclosed spaces. Big crowds, tight spaces, all of those are just uncomfortable."

Silverstream took note of this, quite literally as she jotted down the paraphrased version of his words into her notebook. She liked taking notes and organizing her thoughts before writing an essay or paragraph since Ocellus taught her that that technique really works wonders.

"Hm, okay! Anything else you can tell me in particular about it?" the pink hippogriff continued.

Gallus rubbed his chin for a moment.

"You're… the only creature that knows about it, I guess." he said.

"Really? You didn't tell our other friends yet? Why?!" Silverstream asked in surprise.

Gallus averted his eyes and shrugged.

"I dunno, I just didn't see any… reason for it to be a widespread fact. I only really told it to you to help you feel better about facing your fear of the Storm King. Not to mention I… trust you, Silv." he explained.

Silverstream felt her heart skip a beat. Something about the way Gallus said he trusted her felt weird. Good weird, but weird nonetheless. But she sort of understood why he wouldn't tell their friends about his worst fear; it's not that he didn't trust them too, but it wasn't really important to talk about at any given point. It's not like you just start a conversation with: "Oh hey, guess what? I have claustrophobia, haha!"

Silverstream decided to write this note as "kept confidential for a reason."

**30 minutes later…**

It was well past time for the two students to turn in for the night, and Headmare Twilight and Professor Rainbow Dash were making their rounds in the students' quarters, to make sure they were safe and tucked in for the night.

Twilight knocked on the door to Gallus' room, announcing herself.

"Gallus, it's Headmare Twilight, may I come in?"

The door opened, revealing it wasn't Gallus, but Silverstream. Twilight was puzzled at why she was in Gallus' room and not in her own. Not that she had a problem with the students visiting other student's quarters, but still.

"Oh, hey, Headmare Twilight!" Silverstream greeted cheerfully.

She opened the door wider so the alicorn princess could enter. The two creatures trotted into the room where Twilight saw Gallus sitting on a cushion on the floor.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked, looking around.

"Just working on a project. Silv needed my help with her essay, so, I'm doing just that." Gallus answered.

The young griffon stood up to stretch his legs after sitting down for so long. He looked like a cat when he stretched, and even extended his feathery wings out as wide as they could go.

"I see, well that's very kind of you, Gallus. But I think it's about time Silverstream got back to her room for the night." Twilight suggested.

Silverstream's smile faded. Truth be told, she didn't wanna go just yet. She was having so much fun with Gallus. Talking with him, learning more about him from talking one on one with each other.

"Aw, Headmare Twilight, can I please stay a little longer?" Silverstream pleaded, much like a young filly would to a parent.

"Yeah, she could… sleep in my room tonight?" Gallus chipped in, standing by the hippogriff.

Twilight pursed her lips. She wasn't sure if she should let them, since she never really passes a policy on students sleeping over in another's dorm. She herself loved sleepovers ever since her first one with Applejack and Rarity, but at the same time, she didn't want them staying up so late and possibly causing a racket for other students nearby.

"Well… I'm not sure…" she admitted, dragging out her last word a little.

"Please?~ We'll be good, and we won't cause problems! Promise!" Silverstream pressed on.

She even pulled out her puppy dog eyes for good measure.

Twilight thought about it one last time before dawning a defeated, but sweet smile at her students.

"Okay then, but don't stay up too late, and don't make too much noise, alright?"

Both creatures nodded and crossed their hearts in a promise fashion. Twilight nodded in approval and left the room.

Both Gallus and Silverstream smiled at each other and high fived, or, clawed rather. They then went back to talking about the latter's essay. She wanted to ask one more question before going to bed.

"What do you usually do to calm down when your claustrophobia acts up?"

Gallus brushed his head feathers back, staying stuck for a good moment before they flopped back to their original position.

"Just the usual routine: Deep breaths and slowing down my thoughts." he answered honestly.

Jotting that down, Silverstream closed her notebook and set it on Gallus' desk. That was good enough information for her to turn into a paragraph essay. She sighed with happiness and turned to Gallus with one of her signature beams of happiness.

"I am so gonna ace this essay! Thanks Gallus!" the pink girl cheered.

Gallus closed his eyes in a smug manner and swiped his claw down in an "aw shucks" sort of way.

"No biggie, Silv, just doing what a friend would do." he said with a half smile.

Silverstream nodded, hovering a few inches off the ground like she always did whenever she got too happy. But after touching her claws to the ground she made a quizzical face.

"Uh, so if I'm gonna stay the night here, where will I sleep?" she asked.

Gallus held up his pointer claw, telling her to hold that thought. He went over to his bed and reached under it, pulling out a roll-up sleeping bag. He fluttered up a few feet in the air and fluffed out the sleeping bag, setting it gently on the floor. He then grabbed a pillow from his bed to set it at the head of the sleeping bag.

"You can take my bed, I'll take the sleeping bag." he explained, touching back down on the ground.

"You sure?" Silverstream asked, placing a claw to her chest.

Gallus nodded.

"Yeah, of course. In Professor Fluttershy's class, she says you're supposed to show kindness your friends, right? So, I'm being kind and letting you sleep in my bed." he explained.

Silverstream's heart fluttered like a happy bird in her chest. Gallus was really learning a whole lot about compassion and chivalry lately. It made him… cute!

**Afterwards…**

Gallus had snuggled into his sleeping bag on the floor while Silverstream took comfort in his bed. She had already fallen deeply asleep, as one could tell by her steady breathing. Gallus was still in the early stages of his sleep where he just began dreaming.

His dream was okay for the most part, he was back in Griffonstone, listening to the other griffons _not_ talk to each other as usual. He was sitting by Grampa Gruff's house, not really sure what to do in his dream.

**Gallus' Dream:**

The blue griffon drew doodles in the ground, things like the cutie marks of his teachers, lightning bolts, and eventually he drew a drawing of Silverstream. It wasn't the best drawing as he wasn't much of an artist, but it was still Silverstream, with her cheery smile and everything.

He smiled warmly at the drawing, wishing she was in this dream so he could be around her. But his little day dream was cut short, when a griffon trotted across the small patch of dirt where he was doodling, erasing them quickly.

Gallus let out a gasp, not expecting that at all.

"Hey, you ruined my drawings!" he yelled out.

The other griffon just turned around and rolled her eyes at Gallus, wanting him to know just how much she didn't care.

"Then go draw somewhere else, where griffons aren't walking, dummy!" she spat back.

Gallus felt angry in that moment, but remembered it was best to just ignore bullies and move on. So, taking a deep breath, he stood up and flew away. Little did he know, the griffon who insulted him was scowling in annoyance.

"What a brat, I'll teach him a lesson…" she seethed.

**Later…**

Gallus was in the bottom of a little canyon, where he found another patch of dirt to doodle in. This time, he wanted to do a better drawing of Silverstream. He spent more time on her mane so it looked less frumpy, and made sure to make her wings look less rushed. Soon, he had drawn out a nice doodle of Silverstream.

Still smiling at his work, he added some little details around her head: Hearts.

Gallus normally didn't like girly hearts that much, they were fine if other creatures liked them, but he usually stayed away from them. But they added a nice touch to his drawing, even if he didn't like the girly look of them.

He admired the drawing of Silverstream for a good while, almost hypnotized by it. Still, nothing beats the real Silverstream. Her sparkly blue-violet eyes were one of a kind, and her pink fur was like cotton candy, which was just as sweet as she was, and her mane was both wild and sharp looking at the same time with calming shades of blue.

But Gallus' mushy feeling was replaced by one of fear and shock, when a small boulder came crashing down from the sky onto his drawing of Silverstream. It narrowly missed him, but the doodle wasn't so lucky.

"What the heck?!" he shouted.

Looking up, he saw three griffons. One he recognized as the female griffon who ruined his doodles earlier, he figured she and the other griffons were the ones who dropped the boulder.

"This will teach you to yell at me! And not only that, you didn't even put up a fight against me! You just walked away! Weak!" the female griffon screeched.

With that said, the other two griffons grabbed more boulders, which should be impossible for even them, but this is a dream, so, anything is possible.

Gallus however feels this is very real and very bad, so he takes off at the speed of light, determined to get away from the bully griffons. The boulders kept getting launched at him, getting bigger and bigger with each attempt. Gallus was doing his best to dodge, going left, right, and all kinds of directions.

As he turned the corner in the canyon, he found himself trapped at a dead end. And no pillars to hide behind either. He sharply turned his head around and saw the other griffons gaining on him. He swallowed hard, scrunching up against the wall of the canyon and praying for a miracle.

"Get him!~" the lead bully ordered.

No hesitations were had when the boulders were launched at Gallus who flinched in terror. However, the boulder didn't squish him. Heck, it didn't even touch him! It was just off to his right, indented into the canyon wall. Another boulder did the same thing just off to his left.

Gallus' fast breaths soon slowed to a stop and his heart finally stopped slamming against his ribcage. He looked up at the three griffons in shock before dawning a cocky expression.

"Ha! Missed me, idiots!" he jeered.

But his victory party didn't last long, as a sudden rumbling caught his attention. He hated to do this, but he ever so slowly looked up to the sky, but instead of seeing it, he saw many rocks and boulders of all shapes and sizes falling towards him in an avalanche of dirt and rubble.

Gallus was frozen in terror, his royal blue eyes completely shrunk in fear. The only thing he could think to do was duck his head and cover it.

The avalanche crashed down on him, the sounds not very appealing to his ears, and the rumbling of the ground giving uncomfortable sensations to his nerves. He could faintly hear the laughing and cheering of the bullies who had trapped him under rubble, making him sick to his stomach.

Gallus opened his eyes slowly at first, scared to even think of where he was now. He saw it was mostly dark, save for a few, thin strips of light shining through the gaps in the rubble. His claustrophobia kicked in almost immediately, trapping him in a state of paranoia and panic.

"N-No! Get me out of here! Get me out!" he yelled.

He tried using his claws to dig out of the tight, rocky prison he was in, but that only made things worse as it caused a miniature cave-in, shutting out a little bit of light. It was now even more dark in the trap, adding into Gallus' fear.

He couldn't take this anymore, it was suffocating him inside and out, he felt the rocky walls around him closing in and getting smaller. It was like being caught in the catacombs under the school again, only worse. This time there were no magical beams he could touch to open up a way out!

Gallus started hyperventilating again, his eyes shifting around rapidly, desperately trying to find a way out. He cried out for his friends, for his teachers, for any creature to save him.

"HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE, PLEASE! YONA, OCELLUS, SANDBAR, SMOLDER, SILVERSTREAM, HELP ME!"

He screamed and screamed with all his might, but no creature heard. Tears started cascading down his blue face, snot choked him and made him cough. He could feel himself running out of air and breathing in dust, coughing in agony as he felt the prison he was trapped in become as small as a speck.

And he would be trapped there forever…

**Outside Gallus' Dream…**

"N...No! H… Help me please!"

Silverstream's ear twitched. She may have been asleep, but she definitely started hearing things.

"I need… help…"

There it was again. Silverstream peeked open one eye before opening both eyes all the way, she sat up and rubbed her right one, getting the sleepy feeling out of them.

"Gallus?" she squeaked.

When she looked over on the ground, she got quite a start from the scene before her. She saw Gallus had clawed his way out of his sleeping bag somehow and was now tossing and turning and holding his head in agony and fear.

And it didn't take Silverstream long to deduce that he may have been having some kind of nightmare.

"Gallus!" she exclaimed.

Wasting no time in rushing to his aid, Silverstream grabbed Gallus and pulled him up into a sitting position. He still squirmed in her gripped, not quite out of his dream yet.

"Gallus! Gallus! Come on, snap out of it!" Silverstream pleaded to the griffon.

He still didn't hear her, he just kept pleading, begging, imploring for salvation and safety. He was jerking his head back and forth in absolute insanity, tears being flung around the room in his frenzy.

Silverstream felt herself tear up at the sight. She wasn't sure what to do at this point, or how she could get through to Gallus. Should she call for help, or something? Suddenly, she remembered something: A song.

It was one she knew since she was a baby, one her mom and dad would sing to her when she felt scared or alone. She only hoped it would work on Gallus…

_Hush now, little one, be not afraid_

_I'll be here, right by your side_

_Just remember the promise I gave_

_I'll take fear away, and make it right~_

_You'll be safe here, in my loving arms_

_That I can guarantee_

_I know you love my simple charms_

_So stay right here with me…_

Gallus' spazzy movements slowly came to a close, and his eyes that were once screwed tight shut began to untense as the soft voice and gentle lyrics of Silverstream's lullaby eased into his ears and found their way into his heart.

_Right here with me you shall see no harm_

_Right here with me, you will stay…_

_Right here with me and my simple charm_

_Right here with me, you'll never go away…_

_So hush now little one, be not afraid_

_I'll be here, right by your side_

_Just remember the promise I gave_

_I'll take fear away, and make it right~_

_You'll be safe here, in my loving arms_

_That I can guarantee_

_I know you love my simple charms_

_So stay right here with me…_

_Right here with me…_

It had worked.

Gallus slowly opened his eyes to find he was being held in the arms of a warm and gentle hippogriff. He pulled away slightly, his friend's claws still on his shoulders and her gaze ever so loving and tender.

"S… Silverstream?" he whispered.

The bubbly girl nodded with closed eyes. Gallus sighed in relief and fell back into her embrace where he sobbed lightly. He was so releived it was all just another stupid nightmare, but still terrified that it all felt so real and horrible.

"Gallus, it's okay… You're alright." Silverstream coaxed, petting his back.

"No! No, no, no, it's not okay! None of this is okay!" Gallus croaked.

"I'm so afraid, Silv, I keep having nightmares where I'm trapped in small spaces, and everything is so uncomfortable, it's not fair!"

Silverstream pulled away from the hug this time and gazed into Gallus' eyes, her blue-violet gems met his dark blue ones. She sighed and stroked his cheek with her claw.

"Gallus, I know how you feel. Sometimes I still get nightmares about the Storm King and his evil minions. I see myself trapped in a cage or turned to stone, and it's all so scary and stuff!" the pink griff told him.

Gallus gulped and sighed.

"How do you make it go away?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"To tell the truth, I don't think it ever fully goes away. But it's like Sandbar says: It's okay to have nightmares, just as long as you don't let them control your life. Remember?" Silverstream answered.

Gallus sighed again, his head feathers drooping down.

"Easier said than done…" he groaned.

"Of course it won't be easy, silly. But that's okay too, because you know what? We can work through it together!" Silverstream cheered.

Gallus perked up again, as shown by his head feathers returning to their original position. A slight smile crept onto his face as he found his attitude returning.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Silv. A lot…" he admitted.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Silverstream smiled lovingly at him, giving him a little nuzzle on the side of his cheek. Gallus found his face feeling even more warm after Silverstream's affectionate move, but wasn't bothered by it at all. In fact, he returned it by stroking the side of her face with his claw.

The two creatures gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, getting lost in the warm glow of their aura's. They started to bring their eyes to a close, leaning forward for a nice gesture to happen between them.

However, before they could even kiss, the sound of the door opening behind them broke the trance.

* * *

Done! Aw, heck it's like 5 in the dang morning, I should be sleeping for crying out loud!

Also, the next chapter will be the last one! Glad you could join me on this short lil love story! Also, Silverstream's lullaby was something I made up, lol.

R&R!


End file.
